Project Summary/Abstract The overall goal of the UCLA MARC program is to increase the number of undergraduates from underrepresented backgrounds who successfully enroll into graduate programs at highly selective, research- intensive institutions and subsequently complete a Ph.D. in biomedical fields. This application builds on a highly successful program that began at UCLA in 1996. Over the last 15 years, 97 students have completed UCLA?s MARC program and graduated. Of these 97, so far 68 (70%) have matriculated into PhD or MD/PhD programs (57 PhD, 11 MD/PhD). MARC trainees participate in a structured program that emphasizes research training with outstanding faculty, development of scientific writing and presentation skills, networking and mentoring. We propose to select 8 new junior level students per year to participate in this 2-year program, resulting in a total of 16 students in the program per year. The cumulative effect of the proposed MARC program will increase the pool of strong candidates from underrepresented backgrounds for PhD or MD/PhD programs. Specific aim 1 is to increase the social integration of MARC trainees to solidify their identity as scientists, to strengthen their motivation to persist in science, and to nurture their development as leaders in the scientific workforce. This aim will be achieved through outreach activities of MARC trainees and peer mentoring between the MARC program and pipeline programs. The measurable objectives are: 1) at least half of MARC trainees will participate in outreach activities; and 2) all MARC trainees will serve as peer mentors to two freshmen/sophomores each year. These activities will broaden the impact of the MARC program at UCLA. Specific aim 2 is to enhance the scientific and career knowledge, skills, and experience of MARC trainees to prepare them for biomedical PhD programs. This aim will be achieved through MARC research training, professional skills development, and close mentoring. The measurable objectives are: 1) all trainees will participate in research activities for the duration of their appointment in the MARC program; 2) all trainees will present their research at two or more conferences each year; 3) all trainees will write both NSF-style and NIH- style research proposals; and 4) within 3 years of graduating from UCLA, at least 80% of MARC trainees will enter PhD or MD/PhD programs.